A Bleeding Rose
by JezibellaFleury
Summary: Blood goes drip, the life from my veins is leaving, do you not know how you affect me in this state, I cannot hold on without you nor do I want to so I suppose this is goodbye...
1. Pain

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

'…' Thought

"…" Speech

(…) Creepy voice inside the characters heads

… Dream

* * *

He was running as fast as he could to get away, but from what he didn't know. This was his greatest fear, his weakness and his strongest weapon, although he didn't know that yet. He stopped and decided that was enough, he would run from this no more. Terrified he turned to face this thing that had caused him such terror and saw a flash of deep brown hair...

He woke up drenched in a cold sweat. As soon as he stood up to tackle a shower he heard an ear splitting scream. It had reverberated off the dungeon walls and before he could trace it, it stopped. Then another scream pierced the night's silence. This one was more painful than the last so he ran as fast as he could and estimated that from the pitch it was a young woman.

Severus Snape followed his ears to the source of the screams to find a Hogwarts student sprawled across the floor. He bent down over her body and turned her over to identify her. He pushed her hair away from her face and gasped. It was Miss Granger, his star student. He only released the breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard her breathing steadily. He took out his wand and whispered, "Persona Leviosa", now that she was moveable he levitated her to the infirmary.

He lowered her gently onto one of the beds and called for Madame Pomfrey, "Poppy would you be so kind as to get out of bed and prevent this student from dying!" Hurriedly, the resident mediwitch sprinted out of her private rooms in only her nightgown and got to work immediately. Severus sat down on the next bed intending to stay until he was sure Miss Granger was all right.

Meanwhile, Severus was having some very interesting thoughts indeed…

'I hope Hermione is alright',

(Oo you called her Hermione),

'No I didn't',

(Yes you did),

'Fine I did so what',

(Think about it),

'Since when have I thought of her as Hermione instead of Miss Granger',

(Since I caught you checking out her butt in detention),

'No I wasn't, she's a student and I'm a teacher, I don't think like that',

(Yes you do, admit it you've fallen hard for her),

'Shut up!'

(Fine)

The mediwitch gasped and Severus ran straight towards Hermione's bed demanding that he should see what was wrong. After several minutes Poppy parted the curtains and with a solemn look on her face she said

"Um Severus, I think you need to get Albus there is something wrong with Miss Granger."

"What is it?"

"She is the Feral, Severus."

"I'll go get Albus."

"Thank you Severus"

Severus, much to Poppy's' surprise, gave her a quick hug and stormed off to wake the Headmaster...

Severus ran as fast as he could all the way to Albus' private study. It seemed like he was running for hours before he finally came upon the giant stone hawk that guarded the headmasters study.

As he approached it the giant bird squawked "Password". 'Damn, now what was that password. Was it squashed newts...no probably a candy umm... oh I got it'. "Wonka Nerds". Slowly the giant bird moved away from the opening and Severus stepped into the study.

Fortunately Albus was already there wearing his deep blue night cap and fluffy pink slippers...

"Severus, Why did you wake me up at this hour, I was having a rather nice dream".

"Sorry, but Albus we have reason to believe that one of our students has inherited a usually dormant 'Feral' gene."

"What!"

"Yes, the situation is not a good one and it is obvious that the transformation has already begun. Furthermore..."

"Severus, you must be joking, the Feral is a myth, a death-eater myth and you woke my up at 2am for a 17yr old myth?"

"Uh...yes. Sir if you would accompany me I'll show you the proof."

"What proof?"

"Miss Granger is the one suspected of showing the signs and the Feral hidden within her genes is just awakening."

"Severus it is just a myth none of Voldermorts' experiments have ever been sighted."

"That is where you are wrong. His first experiment was on a soon to be death-eater and it worked only once after that on the last experiment...a muggle female."

"Oh... Um so Severus I shall send for Miss Grangers' parents and we will run tests on Miss Granger. She will decide how to tell everyone since it is she that must chose sides. Severus since you are the expert on this I need you to arrange any adjustments to Miss Grangers' schedule...If your theory is correct mind you."

"Yes sir, I'll leave then."

"Yes get out and sleep in the hospital wing it's so much closer than the dungeons."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

With that Severus left the study, walked to the hospital wing and asked Madame Pomfrey if he could sleep there tonight. She said yes then he flopped down onto the closest unoccupied bed and fell asleep.

He was running again. He stopped just like before and turned around determined to finish this endless, nameless torment. What he saw startled him. There were two great big silver-blue cat eyes staring right at him...

Severus woke up to a screaming Griffindor and a panic-stricken mediwitch who was trying her best to help the girl thrashing around in her sleep. Slightly annoyed at the thing that awoke him, he jumped quickly out of bed and walked over to the now fully conscious screaming girl and shouted...

"Miss Granger, shut up!"

"Sorry sir, I forgot myself", Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

"Well just make sure you learn to live with the pain, it'll get worse before the end". He muttered before he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

'That was odd he didn't even take house points off'

(He looks so good all tousled like that in the morning)

'Ok did I think that? That's weird but I'm right'

(Don't forget I'm you remember. Besides he is smart)

'Well I'll have to give you that but go away I need to find out what happened to me'

(Bummer, I was starting to have fun...)

'Shut up'

(Fine)

She sat up carefully because of the pain in her back and called for Madame Pomfrey...

"Umm Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes dear."

"Umm what happened?"

"Uh… I'm probably not the best person to tell you this but you are a genetically engineered being called the 'Feral'."

"The what?"

"The 'Feral' my dear, now give me a minute and I'll explain what that means."

"Ok."

"16years ago You-know-who was experimenting with different physical traits and DNA. He conducted hundreds of experiments but all of them failed except two, well that's what they say. These two experiments were different, one was on a death-eater and the other was on an unborn muggle baby. The death-eaters identity is unknown but you I am afraid are the other experiment. You Miss Granger are the one they call the Feral. I don't know any more, but there are some books in the corner over there. Do you want me to get them for you?"

"Yes please."

The mediwitch picked up the three books that were in the corner and handed them to Hermione.

Before she could finish the first page she fell into another deep sleep...

* * *

Thanks 

Jez


	2. Only gets worse

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

It begins . . . (A/n; Ron **Blah, **Harry Blah and Hermione _Blah)

* * *

_

There were two great big silver-blue cat eyes staring right at him and they were with him the entire time, even when he wasn't asleep. When he closed his eyes they would be right there staring back at him trying to tell him something. In the last few dreams he had figured out that this creature wasn't trying to kill him merely trying to ask him something. But tonight those eyes were different they were cold and very familiar. They were the eyes of the first Feral, the eyes of a tormented experiment.

He woke up screaming the mark on his left arm burning worse than it ever had before. He was being summoned and he had to go. He got up scribbled a quick note to the Headmaster and gathered his cloak and mask and opened the secret tunnel next to his bed. The tunnel lead to the Forbidden Forest and he quickly closed the tunnel and apperated to the current meeting place.

Meanwhile Hermione had visitors Harry and Ron had just dropped by before they went to the quidditch match Griffindor vs. Slytherin to see how she was…

**Hi 'Mione**

_Hi Harry Hi Ron_

Are you ok?

_Yeah I'm fine_

Good.

**Well anyway what happen I heard you got attacked by an animal or something.**

_Nah I didn't get attacked. Why don't you guys go to the match and I'll tell you later why I'm in here ok?_

**Yeah.** Fine Mione but if you need one of us just call ok.

_Ok but be sure to kick Slytherins butt while you're out there._

**Ok, Bye**

_Bye_

Harry and Ron left the Hospital wing and Hermione picked up the book she had started reading last night.

'17 years ago you-know-who was experimenting will magical and muggle DNA and according to legend this research resulted in many still born babies and heart failures. There were only two experiments that possessed the bonding gene. This gene prevented the dormant abilities from arising until it turned 16.'

'If the experiment succeeds then the child also known, as the Feral will be born with an advanced brain causing the child to be extremely smart. When the Feral turns 16yrs old the dormant physical abilities will arise from the pre-programmed DNA and not only its strength will multiply but also it's speed. The Feral has an amazing ability to heal itself and if mentally trained it may heal others at times too. The only other recorded sighting of a live experiment was a suspected Death-Eater whose name will not be disclosed in this record'

Hermione closed the book and put it on the nightstand. The only thoughts running through her mind were 'What does this mean?', 'What did Voldermort want with muggle DNA?', 'If I was in such a bad shape yesterday who saved me?' and 'Who is the other experiment?'. With these thoughts she drifted off into a restless sleep.

On the quidditch pitch Harry was searching for the snitch while Ron was fiercely defending the three goal posts, neither knew the trouble that would arise from Hermione's condition or the whereabouts of a certain ex-death-eater spy.

* * *

Thanks

Jez


	3. Claws

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

* * *

I was running, trying my hardest to get to the one who could help me. I stretched out my hand to grab his cloak and saw claws where my nails were supposed to be. I stopped the pursuit to stare at my talon equipped digits in awe. Each claw was as sharp as a butchers knife, as hard as the strongest metal and I was getting the distinct feeling that it was laced with ready poison . . . enough to kill. My prey had stopped as well, turning towards me and looking me straight in the eyes. Then my fingers began to burn and my vision blurred. I saw blood seep from beneath the talons and I screamed in pain.

I awoke sharply in my bed, my hands felt like they were on fire and I was screaming. I looked at my fingers, not in the least surprised by the claws I saw slowly emerging from my fingertips. I stopped screaming, only letting out shallow moans of pain as I watched my talons grow. I saw my nails melt, becoming one with my new claws. I saw the blood from where the talons grew from, flow down my fingers pooling on the infirmary bed sheets. After a few minutes the pain left and the flow of blood stopped. I flexed my hands, willing the talons to recede into my fingers and they did.

I reached over to the bedside table to get my wand and grasped the wooden handle tightly. Storing the blood in two glass phials I procured, I managed to clean the white sheets pretty well. I moved the books off my lap and jumped as I heard footsteps outside the hospital wing. I heard a groan, gasping as Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch carried a seriously wounded Severus Snape into the room and onto the bed next to mine. I felt a pang of something in my chest and had to struggle to keep myself from going over to him. Grabbing Hooch's hand, Pomfrey dragged her of to help her get the potions needed to heal the potions Professor.

Making up my mind I walked quickly over to the bloody man and reached out my bare hand. Holding it above his chest I began to feel the energies around the unconscious man's body and began to heal him. Relaxing my grip on my wand I brought my other hand up to help. Taking a grip on my magic I began flushing it through his body, letting it heal all of his wounds. I looked him over and sensed that I had healed all his injuries, I began to clean up the blood and also stored it in glass phials in my cloak, and for what purpose I had no idea.

Behind me the two women gasped shocked at the display of magic that they had seen. I looked at them and then told them to leave me for a moment. I pulled up a stool, sitting next to my teacher, admiring the elegant and finely chiseled features of his face. I inched my hand close to him and grasped his hand. I had a realization, sitting next to him.

I didn't want him to die because, whether I want to believe it or not…

I have feelings for him.

* * *

Thanks

Jez


	4. Awake!

Disclaimer-I live for the Internet…reviews are my food…do I sound like the woman behind Harry bloody Potter…no…although there could be an alternate universe…nah…definitely not mine!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance and weirdness…

Warning! Fuck the warning you guys are probably sick of it by now…

* * *

I sat next to that bed for what seemed like hours, worried about how well my Professor was and how well my healing job worked, when instinctively I knew it was perfect.

I felt his pale hand gently squeeze my hand. He was awake! I lifted my head to look him in the eye and saw that they weren't as guarded as they usually were, more like…confused.

"Where am I…" the older wizard rasped. I handed him a glass of water which he quickly finished.

"Sir, are you not aware of what the Hospital Wing looks like? You **_were _**in here yesterday…"

"I do not recall such an event, to be truthful I do not recall anything, not even you. Should I know you? Miss…?"

It seemed as if the Professor had lost a lot of his memory and in the wizarding world, not many recovered their memories, when psychologically initiated. His mind would only be able to heal through time and if it were a matter of magic it would have been healed along with his physical injuries.

"Uh…Miss. Granger. Although if you wish it I could help you in the healing process to get your memories back? Then you would call me Hermione or Mia for short." I was babbling and I knew it.

"That sounds very generous of you Miss. but I have some sort of feeling that you did not like me. You must have something better to do that look after me and tell me about this place I find myself in."

I almost laughed at the way he talked, he sounded more like Snape than he was before, but kind, gentle and his voice was still a little husky from the pain induced slumber.

"No, sir. Actually I find myself with very little to do now that the exams are over and this is my last year. But you do have a lot to deal with, your classes still have to be taught and you need to regain you memory. I would be very content helping you out. I am in training to be a healer as you previous self did know." I through him a smug look.

"Me a teacher! Wow, that sounds…fun. Sure if you're willing to help than how could I say no? Miss. Hermione." I shivered as he said my name and I was finding it increasingly hard not to kiss him right then right now.

"What exactly do I teach?"

"Potions, sir."

"I will have none of that 'sir' stuff, you should call me by my first name too…which I can't remember." The dark haired man looked extremely defeated and as if he had just given up.

"Your first name is Severus, Severus." I added tentatively. He seemed to like them sound of it and grinned.

"So will I be teaching tomorrow?"

"Uh…maybe but I'll be there to help you ok, you need you rest, some of your students will give you grief, trust me. So just lay back, relax and have nice dreams. I'll be in the bed on your right, behind me, tonight just ask if you need anything."

I stood up off the stool and gave him a small smile and bode him goodnight. Both gestures he returned, making me smile more as I climbed into the infirmary bed.

* * *

Yeah! Ferris Wheels…I'm scared, it's too high! Meep!!!

Thanks

Jez


	5. Buttons!

Disclaimer-NOT mine…

Long time no see readers, but now I'm back for a long time…

* * *

I was startled awake by a sharp pain in my gut, I looked down to see a 3 inch gash across my abdomen, even now it had started healing. I'd rolled onto my now loose talons while I was asleep, slowly retracting them I winced then remembered Severus' smile from the day before. He seemed like a changed man, someone even Ron could get on with and the passion in his eyes when I mentioned teaching…gods could this guy get anymore dreamy. 

Stretching I got up and walked over to his lightly snoring form on the other bed. He seemed to be having a dream, suddenly out of nowhere he started thrashing in the throes of an intense nightmare. I watched as he twisted around in his covers, whimpering, I'd heard enough and I shook him awake. He woke, but the intensity of his eyes overwhelmed me. Snape was usually so guarded, so private, now he looked like a scared five year old. When a tear began to trail a path down his cheek I couldn't resist crawling into his arms and holding him.

When he started to calm down I moved away, but I stayed on the bed, perched on the side.

"Severus, maybe if we walked around the castle for a bit you might remember something?" His eyes seemed to brighten at the idea of leaving the bleary white hospital wing. I grabbed the set of robes Poppy had set out for Severus and handed them to him.

"Get dressed, then we'll have some breakfast and then we can go for a walk."

It was almost humorous watching him try to do the buttons up on his exterior robe, how Snape had managed that everyday I have no idea, then I remembered something.

"Severus, let me, _'bouter',_ there." The buttons did themselves up in second, leaving Severus staring wide eyed at my wand-less hands.

* * *

Sorry it's short, just wanted to see if people were still interested. 

Jez


	6. Mother, Father, Family?

Disclaimer-NOT mine…

Me love this story 'long time', I hope you love it too…

* * *

I lead the man down through the halls of Hogwarts, heading to the Great Hall. This wasn't the Snape I knew, he was startled at the ghosts and absolutely amazed at the moving portraits. When we passed a particular picture on the moving stairs he stopped.

"Severus?" He was looking at a picture of a family with a small dark-haired boy. They were playing tag on brooms in a grassy field. They were smiling and giggling, nothing special.

"A family, they look so happy…" I got curious, why wouldn't a family be happy?

"Sev, what are your parents like, do you remember?" He turned and looked at me, I could see in his eyes that he does remember. He remembers very well.

I decided the great hall would be a bad decision and dragged him into one of the lesser used classrooms.

"Dobby?" The little elf popped in with a sharp bang, startling Severus.

"Dobby, could you fetch us a little breakfast? We don't want to go to the great hall this morning." The little elf nodded his big head in excitement, and then noticed Severus behind me.

"Master Snape, Is you wanting anything particular, anything at all?" Dobby began to cower behind me, fear evident on his face. Severus seemed distressed at his effect on Dobby so I took the lead.

"No Dobby, just some breakfast if you don't mind." The elf nodded.

"Thanks so much Dobby." The elf popped away again, in a hurry to leave.

"Severus, why don't you sit down?" He sat but he seemed tense, as if resisting tears.

"Sev, could you tell me about your parents? It might help."

"My mother was very beautiful; she liked helping me with my learning." I nodded, encouraging him to go on, but when he didn't I spoke.

"And your father?" He paled, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I was seven at the time, he decided that having my mother help me made me weak, so he blamed her. I heard her screaming for him to stop hitting her then it was quiet. The next day she seemed in a daze, and her face was all bruised. A week later it happened again. She sobbed and pleaded for him to stop, I knew that he said something in response but I don't remember. She screamed and then stopped half way through. I heard a thump and I ran down the stairs, maybe she'd fallen over and needed me to help her up.  
She couldn't get up, she wouldn't wake for me. I started crying; somewhere inside I knew she was dead. My father decided I should cook from then on, beating me if it didn't taste just right. I began to realize exactly who had killed my mother, I was angry. I looked through my favorite potions book and found a reference to a particular nasty mixture. I leafed through the book that it was suppose to be in and found it. Kar ma Nutro, a potion that makes a murderer relive every murder from the victims' point of view, finally dying when the last victim died. I went about making it and failed on my first nine tries. Then one day my father pushed me too hard against the railing and I heard my ribs shatter, could still feel the bleeding from my nose that had been broken so many times it wasn't funny.  
He let me crawl into my room for the few hours I had before I had to make dinner. I tried my potion again, and again and finally got it right. I almost passed out trying to carry a small glass of it downstairs. I poured it into his casserole before placing it in the oven. I watched him scoff it down at dinner, noticing that he seemed to love it, love the fact I was wasting away on nothing but a few carrots and a glass of water to keep me going. I went to bed early, and was almost asleep when the screaming started. I was happy, I would finally get away from my mothers murderer. I fell asleep; when I woke there was no noise. I tiptoed down stairs and saw him, battered and bleeding and dead on the lounge floor. After that I was alone, for years. Then I got a letter, it made me really happy, but I don't remember much about it or much after that actually."

I inched closer to him and grabbed his hand, he grasped it back. Then Dobby popped back into the room, carrying a tray full of assorted breakfasts.

"Thank you Dobby" Severus' voice was all croaky but heartfelt all the same.

Dobby just squeaked in shock and disappeared. I held Sevs' hand while we ate, and told him of the wonders the wizarding world held. He seemed to perk up a bit after he realized there were waffles on the tray.

"Waffles? I love those; I haven't had them since I was six." He frowned again.

"Here you can have mine; I'm not really fussed about waffles." What a lie, I love waffles! But it worked, he was smiling again. Wolfing down copious amounts of syrup coated waffles but smiling all the same.

* * *

Gods, I hate TEE, Jez  
WAFFLES!!! Ain't Sevvy cute? But he'll be himself later, now he's Sevvy! 


End file.
